Always and Forever
by KateStewy029
Summary: A small one part story from New Years Eve. Mac surprises Harm with a very delicate late christmas present who in return is overjoyed. My first JAG story so reviews are more than welcome.


Hello everyone, this is a short story I wrote a few minutes ago. I have always wanted to write a jag story but never really known what to write about since there was so much that I could write about. Anyway I have a lot of jumbled emotions at the moment and somehow ended up with this. I'm sorry if it's not good, this is my first JAG story and I am not used to writing about relationships between characters. What I can say is that I love JAG and am dissapointed that it has now finished. I have many people I want to dedicate this story to so I won't list them all. So everyone Happy new year 2008.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JAG CHARACTERS OTHERWISE THE SHOW WOULDNT BE FINISHED AND HARM AND MAC WOULD BE TOGETHER AND HARRIET AND BUD WOULD HAVE NEVER LOST BABY SARAH.

**Always and Forever**

****

0000HRS 1st January 2008

Somewhere in the ocean on a boat sat two people snuggled together shielding themselves from the cool weather. As they watched the fireworks a voice starts talking.

"Sarah, I'm so glad that we are finally together, it's taken us so long but we were both to stubborn to do anything about our feelings." A male voice said.

The woman who is wrapped up in a cashmere coat turns to look at the man who she is snuggled against.

'I know Harm, I can't believe that everyone saw it except us, we always knew it was there but never thought of it as anymore." She said as she faced back out towards the water from boat.

Harm wrapped is arm around Mac even more. "Now that we are getting married nothing can stand in our way." Harm said as he turned Mac's face towards his. He leant in to give her a kiss but she pulled back.

Harm looked hurt but seeing the glazed look in Mac's eyes he paused. "Sarah honey, what's the matter?" He asked as he held her shoulders square.

Mac looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm just so happy that we are together and that we can finally get on with our lives." She said as she faced towards the water watching the lights from the fireworks reflect off the calm bay.

Harm turned to look out at the water as well. He was shaken out of his peace of mind when he saw Mac stand up and walk towards the edge of the boat. He stood up and followed her quietly. While he was approaching she started talking.

"Harm, there is something I have for you that is very, very special. I also hope that it is something that we can treasure for the rest of our lives together." She said quietly.

Harm was unsure of what she meant, "Mac, Sarah, what is it?" Harm asked intrigued.

Mac pointed towards a wrapped present sitting on the table in the middle of the deck. Harm thought it was strange that he hadn't noticed it until now.

"What is it Mac?" He asked.

Mac laughed, "Why Commander Rabb why don't you open it and find out." She said as she didn't shift her gaze from the sparkling water beneath her.

Harm moved from behind her and towards the table that still had the cutlery on it from their new years eve dinner. He picked up the present carefully as not to break whatever might be inside.

From the side of the boat Mac smiled to herself as she thought about the year to come.

Harm gently peeled back the tape from the glittery paper and oved the sides of the present away from the main part. He took the remaining paper off and found a rectangular cardboard box beneath it. He looked at Mac silently and as if she knew it she spoke to him with her back still turned.

"Its alright flyboy, it won't hurt you." She said with hope in her voice.

Harm opened the box and pulled out a silver glitter photo frame. Upon further inspection her found that a photo was already inside the photo frame.

Mac smiled as she heard Harm gasp behind her.

"Sarah, is this what I think it is?" He asked as Mac nodded.

"Yes Harm it is." She said knowing that he was surprised.

"Since when?' He asked still shocked at the discovery within the photo frame.

Mac smiled and turned around. "Three months ago." She smiled as Harm ran up to her and pulled her in close.

"Oh Sarah, I can't believe it, this is the best moment of my life." He said as he buried his head in Mac's hair with tears in his eyes.

Mac gave a small laugh, "Do you like it?" She asked while her head was buried in Harms shoulder.

Harm smiled, "Of course I do my ninja-girl." He said using her nickname.

Mac smiled, "That's good, and as for this being the best moment of your life, I will highly doubt that within the next few years." She said as she to let the tears fall.

Harm smiled, "Of course there will be." He smiled as he held Mac.

Mac smiled, "Thank god, cos I will need someone there for me when I push out three babies." She laughed as Harm stared at her.

"Three?" he said shocked.

Mac laughed, "Yep, two gorgeous little girls and one hansom little boy." She said happily.

Harm pulled Mac in closer. Mac closed the distance and they went into a passionate kiss. After a while they pulled away from each other.

Harm stared right into Macs eyes.

"Sarah Mackenzie Rabb, I love you with all my heart and you have made me the happiest man alive, I am so glad I have you all to myself." He said as he rubbed her gloved hand.

Mac smiled, "And Harmon Rabb Jr. You have made me the happiest woman alive as well, at first I was told my chances of becoming pregnant were only four percent, but now we have three babies on the way who will grow up into a loving family. You are and always will be my flyboy." She said smiling.

"And you will always be my jarhead ninja-girl." He smiled as he pulled her against him again.

The happy couple shared another passionate kiss as Harm led Mac inside the boats cabin and closed the door behind him.

_The wild bush hold's the secrets,_

_of their longings and desires._

_When the white stars in revirence,_

_light their holy after fires._

I'm sorry I cannot tell you the name of the person who wrote this poem but I received it in a card from my grandfather who is dying and it meant so much to me that I had to post it with this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate your opinions on it.

Kaitlin


End file.
